Letters
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: With how much partnership requests and love letters Soul is getting, Maka gets jealous. Finally, Maka gets her own partnership request. Will she consider it? SoMa.


**Letters**

**So, my friend told me about the Soul Eater manga (which I still need to read.)**

**I admit, I'm stressed. Atsushi needs to stop being such a douche and let SoMa happen already.**

**My friend told me of the partnership letters thingy.**

**Why is it that Soul gets partnership requests while Maka doesn't? I mean, we all know she's the one who made him a Death Scythe.**

**Then, those thoughts led to this story.**

**Don't like it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater! Anime, manga, or doujinshi!**

* * *

As he opened his locker, it fell out again. A tired sigh escaped his lips. This was getting old, he might as well borrow his partner's locker if this kept happening.

"Hey, cool."

He looked up to see his innocent meister.

"More partnership requests." She faked a smile.

With a frown, he picked up the letters up and dumped it into a nearby trashcan.

"Why'd you do that Soul?" She asked as she followed him down the hall.

Said boy rolled his eyes. "I don't need to read them to know what it's about. It's either to go on a date with them or to become their partner. I don't need either and you know why Maka."

Maka frowned. "I actually don't."

"I already have you as a partner and I don't have time for dating. Missions come first remember?"

The petite blonde chewed on her bottom lip for awhile before sighing. "Whatever. But I still don't get why you have letters but I don't." She huffed.

"Who'd wanna have a flat-chested girl as a partner?"

"You."

The weapon stopped, shocked.

"With that out in the open, I have a question for you. Why are you still my partner?"

"Because you're my friend, my best friend, and I don't want that relationship to go to waste." That technically wasn't a lie.

With a pout, his meister huffed. "Still. I'm the one who made you a Death Scythe. I should at least get some praise."

Soul rolled his eyes. "Fine." He dropped to his knees, making Maka's eyes widened. "Oh, great Maka!" He bowed. "I praise you!"

Maka blushed, looking around. A couple of people passed by, laughing quietly as they glanced at them. "Stop that!" She pulled his forearm, trying to get him to stand.

"Great Maka!"

"Soul!"

"You may be a flat-chested gi-"

"MAKA CHOP!" "GAH!"

Soul clutched his head. "Man, I was just joking." Then he burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face!"

She punched him in the arm. Once, twice, three times! Nope. More.

"Ow! Stop! Quit it! MAKA!" He held his hands up and tried to block her punches.

What surprised him was the slap to the face. "You're an asshole!" She yelled before stomping off.

He stared at her disappearing figure while holding his red cheek. All he did was tease her...

* * *

The day after that incident, Maka quickly forgave Soul after his apology. She had explained that she was just on edge because her father arranged a date with her that day.

Soul was grateful.

He hated when Maka was angry at him, he hated the silence, he hated her ignoring him, he just hated it.

"Oh!" Tsubaki smiled cheerfully. "We should have a picnic! I already have the things back at the apartment, it's a short walk." She had interrupted Soul's train of thought.

Maka raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"It's been a long time since we hung out together." Tsubaki fidgeted. "No one's on missions or anything, so..."

Maka smiled brightly. "That's a great idea!" She then shifted the books in her hand. "I'll just meet you guys there, I have to put my books away. So, we'll meet up at the park!"

Everyone agreed, Maka leaving early.

Soul watched Maka leave. After a few minutes, he went after her. "I'll see you guys there too. I forgot that I needed to talk to Maka."

Liz and Black Star chuckled.

"What?"

"Finally have the courage?" Liz asked.

"Huh?"

"SOUL! MY MAN! YOURE FINALLY GONNA ASK HER OUT!"

Soul rolled his eyes. His small circle of friends were the only people he trusted with that small secret. "Tch. No. Not today."

Kid sighed. "Well, you better do it soon because some of the male race do like her too."

"Shut it Kid." He hissed before leaving and following where Maka had left.

When he finally saw her, he opened his mouth but shut it when something fell out of her locker.

The meister tilted her head and picked up the item. It was an envelope, probably a letter.

Soul's eyebrows scrunched together in thought. _'What? I thought Kid and Black Star helped me threaten the whole male race into leaving her alone.'_

Maka carefully opened it and took out a folded up paper. After she read it's contents, she bit her lip. "Wow. An actual partnership letter. For me."

Soul had to admit, he was worried. Would she take it? Would she? Surely not. But still...

Then he heard a giddy laugh and looked at Maka.

She had excitement and happiness in her eyes.

Bitterness climbed into Soul's throat as he saw Maka put the letter back into her locker along with her books. She... Was she considering it?

When she closed the locker door, Soul managed to open his mouth and walk over to her. "Hey Maka." He said with no emotion.

Maka looked up and smiled brightly after realizing it was him. "Hey Soul!"

Soul didn't like the happiness in her voice. He didn't like the happiness on her face. Only he should have been allowed to make her happy like that, along with their closed group of friends. "You done putting away your books?"

"Yup! Let's get to the park now, they're probably on their way there." She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of Shibusen.

She hadn't mentioned the letter. She wasn't considering it, was she?

Soul frowned at the back of her head.

* * *

At the park, their friends noticed Maka's strange overly happy attitude.

'What happened?' Liz mouthed to Soul at one point.

The albino shrugged in response and continued to eat a ham and cheese sandwich Tsubaki had made.

"So Mr. Giraffe choked Black Star~!" Patty giggled.

Kid, Tsubaki, and Maka laughed while Black Star blushed.

"HE COULDN'T CHOKE A GOD LIKE ME!"

"Liar~! You cried while he choked you and you passed out~!"

"THE GIRAFFE IS A MONSTER!"

Patty gave Black Star her scary face. "What did you say punk?" She asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing." Black Star peeped out.

"Good~!" Patty was back to her giddy personality.

Liz kept glancing at Soul, watching him glare at his food before taking a bite out of it. He looked bothered, worried...

And what's this?

He looked jealous. Now, what would make him jealous?

Oh! That's why Maka's so happy!

"Soul, can I talk to you for a little while?" Liz asked, getting up from the laid out blanket.

Soul rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because if you don't get up I'll get Patty to-"

Soul immediately stood up.

"Good." She nodded and walked at the part of the park with children and dogs, Soul following.

After a while of walking, Soul spoke up.

"You wanna know why I'm upset, right?"

With a sigh, she turned to him. "Yeah, pretty obvious I know. But you kept glaring at your food, it bothered me."

"You know it's about Maka, but it's not my tale to tell." He sighed. "Something happened back at school when I caught up to her."

"You confessed and she rejected you?!"

"NO!" Soul yelled at her. "Again, I can't tell you. She hasn't even told me." Soul looked dejected.

They went back to the picnic, Liz worried about the weapon-meister pair more than ever.

* * *

He now knew how she felt.

Did he have to scare the living daylight out of all the guys again?

They were just stupid partnership letters, it shouldn't hurt him.

Like what he usually would do, she didn't even hesitate to throw them away.

But he knew there were love letters too.

That hurt him more.

And it shouldn't. They were- as he hates to admit- just weapon and meister. They were just roommates. They were just friends.

Fingers snapped in front of his face, making him jerk back in shock.

"I've been calling your name 6 times Soul. Are you all right?"

Curse Maka and her adorable face. Curse the letters. Curse her open locker door.

Curse the letter that was still in her locker.

"What's this?" He asked, snatching the letter and ignoring her protests.

He already knew what it was but he thought she would have gotten rid of it by then. It's been a week.

Maka's face was red; from anger or embarrassment, he didn't know.

"I-It's-"

"A partnership request, right?" He asked harshly, the paper starting to wrinkle in his hand.

"Yes but-"

"But what?! There's no excuse to keep a partnership letter unless you want to quit on me!" The letter was now crumpled in his fist.

"I'm not quitting on you!" She yelled back as fiercely.

"Then why is this here?!"

"Because it's my first okay! It's my first partnership request! I was finally happy! Someone actually wanted me!" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

She didn't understand, did she?

She was so incredibly stupid sometimes. Wasn't she supposed to be a smart ass?

"You're so stupid." He hissed and threw the paper to the ground.

Before Maka could comment back, her back hit the lockers next to hers; the sound echoing through the empty halls.

Lips descended on hers.

What? Weren't they just fighting?

Maka's head was getting fogy from both the warm feeling of Soul's heat and lips and thinking too much.

Wait. He just stole her first kiss.

"OW!" Soul complained when she gave him a Maka Chop. "What was that for?"

Her face was an adorable pink, she matched a cherry. "That was my first kiss, idiot!"

"So?"

"I was saving that for someone who would-"

He kissed her again.

This time, a sci-fi novel came down on his head. He hated hardcover books.

"Stop that! You're supposed to kiss the person you really like!"

And so he kissed her again.

And so she Maka Chopped him with the dictionary.

"Baka! Didn't I just-"

"You really are an idiot." Soul sighed, trapping her with his arms.

"W-What?"

"I love you, Maka. I always have. It's hard not to. And don't think 'He means as a friend', I mean as a lover." He whispered. "You oblivious little bookworm, you didn't see it."

"I-I-" She looked so flustered, it was so cute.

"Hey, you o-"

He got cut off with a kiss.

When Maka pulled away, she hugged him.

"I love you too Soul. But I thought that you wouldn't like me because you always... You always said you were just my friend, roommate, and weapon. You always said you wouldn't date someone as underdeveloped as me. You... You-"

"I was a leg kind of guy." He confessed. "Really, boobs gave me nosebleeds but your legs..." He ran his fingertips over her thighs, savoring the way she moaned and shivered against him. "I daydreamed about them all the time. I still do." He whispered.

Maka hummed. "Yeah, I caught you staring at them one time."

"What?!" He blushed.

She giggled and pecked him on the lips. "It's okay! I thought you were just going through a phase and didn't Maka Chop you. Be happy."

Soul sighed. "So... What does this make us?"

This question made Maka smile. "We're partners."

"Still?"

"In both ways now."

Soul smiled to. He liked the sound of that.

"Let's get going, you still have to cook dinner." Maka said, pulling him down the hall.

"What?! I thought it was your turn!"

"No! It's yours!"

Well, their relationship looked the same but they still made a huge step.

They had to thank the letters though, after Soul beat the guy up.

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**What other reason would the guys have with not asking Maka to be their partners or date?**

**Because of her scary weapon of course!**

**I'm a SoMa addict, it might become a serious health condition.**

**Questions? Comments? Your weapon jealous? You jealous? Just review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
